The Daily Do's to a Long and Happy Life
by MsMilkAndCookies
Summary: Scenes of the lives of our favorite teens.
1. Autumn Day

_The Daily Do's to a Long Peaceful Life_

**This will be my set of drabbles that I will write wither when I am inspired or bored. Hopefully that will be often.**

Antoinette was a strange dog. She loved Tamaki that was the norm, but the strange thing was once Kyoya entered the door, he was suddenly ignored. So technically she loved Kyoya more than him and it was completely unfair. The yellow retriever would slobber on him, climb on him, and pounce on him in the most enthusiastic way possible, tail wagging in the air. When his mon ami came over though on that cool fall afternoon, she immediately disserted her master and sat impatiently at the door waiting for Kyoya to be let in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez girl where did the love go?"

He cracked open the door and smiled his at his friend, Kyoya, the dear mother of the host club.

"Hey Mommy!" He let Kyoya in along with a gust of cool autumn breeze. Kyoya only gave a small smile in return, dusting off his shoes before stepping inside. Antoinette pushed her nose into Kyoya's leg, nuzzling it.

"You're so subtle Antoinette."

"Yeah every time you come over, I'm suddenly no higher than spam on her list."

"She obviously knows who's awesome out of the two of us," Kyoya returned, smirking and petting the top of Antoinette's head. Her tail beat hard against the floor making a loud thumping sound.

"Why don't we take her for a walk, it's a beautiful day." Kyoya asked in his most thoughtful manner. Tamaki felt his face split into a smile. He loved it the idea, but more than that he loved that Kyoya was happy, at least for today. To make Kyoya smile was what Tamaki lived for. Ever since he met the boy he noticed how mature he was and how little he enjoyed life. He always seemed to be watching through a window, never partaking in any of it.

"Sure, that sounds great! Let me get my jacket." He bolted to the closet and yanked a random jacket right off the hanger. He halted right in front of Kyoya and Antoinette, both of which seem to be wearing the same expression. "What?"

"Tamaki, we are walking the dog." Tamaki blinked, what the heck was he missing?

"Yeah?"

"We need the leash for that." Kyoya said as if he were talking to a five year old, slow and pronouncing almost each syllable.

Tamaki slapped his forehead and ran back to the closet muttering. "Even my dog thinks I'm an idiot."

Once they attached the leash to the retriever they took off down the long driveway to Tamaki mansion. They walked to one of their favorite parks, a good fifteen minutes away. It was worth it. The trees, large and tall, were painted with orange, yellow, and red. To Tamaki, it was like looking into a Monet painting, all the colors blended together to create a masterpiece. They stayed quiet for a bit until they reached their bench on a hill. Antoinette lay right beside Kyoya's legs, panting softly from the walk.

"You know," Kyoya started, "I love autumn for many reasons, but I think my favorite is the scents." Tamaki turned his sights from the beauty to the other teen.

"Really? Why?"

"Because it calms me, it makes me feel like I am home, and that I belong to some happy family you see in movies. I don't think I can really explain it the way I want to but it's like being transferred to another world, where everything is peaceful and wonderful."

Kyoya smiled to himself and took a deep breath of the air, an aura of peace passed over his friend's face. Wanting to understand and experience the same peace, Tamaki copied him. Closing his eyes he took a whiff of nature. Kyoya was right, the smells of fall filled his nose and suddenly the world was still, peaceful. When he opened his eyes Kyoya was looking at him expectantly.

"Your right, everything is at peace."

Kyoya gave him a warm smile. As they both watched the world below him, they both couldn't help think that they wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Behind them two leaves drifted down to the soft ground. They stayed that way till the end of time.


	2. Lighting Follows Fear

**Yeah another chapter! Aren't you proud? Ok this slightly implies abuse, but nothing happens. What can I say, I don't like Kyoya's dad. **

Why were Mondays so freaking awful.

Tamaki thought as he launched himself in the air, landing somewhat gracefully on his bed. He breathed into his sheets, only slightly concerned that they smelled of wet dog before turning his head to look out the window.

It was storming, and lighting light up the sky and heated the air constantly. He had called Haurhi, being the concerned father that he was, but since she didn't answer he could only assume she had her earplugs in.

He of course canceled the Host Club so everyone could go home and relax from the gloomy weather. The only one who wasn't happy was of course, Kyoya. What the heck did he do on Mondays anyway?

Maybe the better question was what did he do on stormy days? He probably caught up on homework, did budget stuff for the club, and other Kyoya like things.

Assuming that he was basically doing nothing that couldn't be done later, Tamaki picked up his phone and dialed Kyoya's number. It rang twice before going to voice mail. He tried again just in case Kyoya just decided to ignore his call, which happened pretty often.

This time though the phone never rang and went straight to voice mail. Odd, he thought, Kyoya never turns his phone off. Something inside him started to panic, this has only happened once before.

With trembling hands he called the house number. It rang only once before someone answered. "Ootori house hold." The women's voice said. "Hi this is Suoh is Kyoya there by chance?"

He tried not to gnaw his knuckles off as he waited for the women to connect him. After what seemed hours another voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I'll call the police this time remember!"

"Whoa slow down you moron, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You're not lying are you? I swear if you are lying to me-"

"Tamaki, shut up." Tamaki clamped his mouth closed. "Look I dropped my phone in puddle so that's why I didn't pick up. Why were you so freaked out?"

"Because last time you didn't pick up…" He trailed off, not entirely sure if he should proceed. A loud bang shook the windows, and he faintly heard Kyoya's long sigh on the other end.

"Tamaki, he's not hurting me. He hasn't done anything to me in a while ok, so don't worry about it." The tone was off, like he was only trying to convince Tamaki and maybe himself as well.

Tamaki let himself come off the adrenaline train and breathed in deeply.

"But you would tell me if he was right?" There was a long pause.

"Tamaki I don't think-"

"No, you will tell me, I don't even know why I asked. If he ever hits you or hurts you again you _will_ tell me."

He heard Kyoya chuckled from the other line. "Kyoya," he growled, well almost, he never growled.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"I'll tell you." Tamaki sat completely still.

"Say it, say you promise."

"I promise, and Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop being such a moron." Click.

**Please know that if you want to read better writing or even want me to continue writing, you must review. They are like vegetables to me, or milk. Either way they help me grow!**


End file.
